hhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scientist
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * Professor Altman - Parley Baer * Marie DuBois - Jayne Massey * Henry DuBois - Maurice Marsac * Oscar Schnitzer - Walter Janowitz * 1st Officer - Forrest Compton * 2nd Officer - Buck Young * German Sergeant - Robert Champion * Captain Krug - Bard Stevens Synopsis The episode begins with two of the window shutters of Barracks 2 being closed. The barracks' door then opens, revealing Schultz and another guard. Schultz tells the prisoners that by order of the Kommamdant none of them are to go near any doors or windows and that they are to be confined to the barracks until further notice. The prisoners then protest with LeBeau saying that it is against the Geneva Convention, Kinchloe claiming it is against the Military Code of Conduct and Colonel Hogan adding that its even against the Interstate Commerce Commission. Shultz replies that those are Klink's orders, then complains about the prisoners giving him grief over those same orders before he closes the door behind him. The prisoners, made curious by the sudden orders, go over to the sink, where Hogan proceeds to use the sink periscope, where he soon discovers a civilian being led by two German officers towards the storage building which they have been cleaning out during the past week. Thinking that it might be important and that Schultz would probably know what is really going on, Hogan rejects LeBeau's idea of finding out for them before he tells Carter to go out and inform Schultz that there's an extra seat at the blackjack game before he tells Newkirk to actually start the game. During the card game, Schultz is losing badly. When he attempts to place a bet of 25 Marks to continue in the game, Newkirk refuses as he has already lost 300 Marks, or at least not without Hogan's say so. After being called over by Newkirk, Hogan hears Schultz asks for the money to cover the next game. Hogan "refuses", while reminding Schultz that gambling is against the rules, especially with prisoners, and that Schultz would be in trouble if Klink ever found out, claiming a trip to the Russian Front would be the result. After hearing the others beg him to give Schultz's the money, Hogan agrees, in exchange for Schultz revealing to them who is the civilian that they had just seen being snuck into camp. Schultz refuses to reveal the secret and is about to leave the barracks when Carter enters the building, claiming that he has overheard the two German officers talking about the civilain and then whispers to Hogan who they said his name is. Schultz laughs at this, while claiming that only he knows, via Klink, that the civilian is actually a French scientist, only then realizing that he has fallen for an old trick that he has just moments earlier claim that he wouldn't fall for. He then reveals to them that the scientist is actually Henry DuBois and that he is there to conduct secret experiments for the German. Schultz then head back into the game, where he starts winning. Later, inside the tunnels, Kinchloe pass over to Hogan a message from London saying that DuBois is a synthetic fuel expert and a known collaborator. London tells Hogan to either get DuBois to change sides or to eliminate him and his work. Hogan is next seen inside Klink's office, sitting down in a chair while talking with Klink, who asks Hogan how has had found out about DuBois being at the camp. Hogan, who is presently smoking a pipe, answers him by telling Klink that a POW camp is like a beauty parlor, where people gossip and hear rumors about some people being sent to the Russian Front. Klink denies such a rumor, claiming that he is needed at the camp. While Hogan agrees, he tells him that his men are knitting Klink a beautiful muffler just in case, as he starts to use Klink's helmet to clean his pipe. Klink snatches the helmet away from Hogan and as he places it back on his desk, asks him what this has got to do with LeBeau. Hogan responds by claiming that DuBois has caught sight of LeBeau and upon recognizing who he is, has asked LeBeau to work with him in his lab. When Klink asks why LeBeau, Hogan claims that LeBeau is a famous chemist in Paris, the discoverer of Hemolac. Klink is surprised to hear that, although having no idea what Hemolac is, especially since he has known LeBeau only as a chef for the prisoners. Hogan gets around this by claiming that a chemist and a chef is about the same, before working on Klink's ego by suggesting that he would receive the credit for helping to speed up Dubois's experiments. Klink gets thoughtful on this, as he thinks about the congratulations that he would be getting from General Burkhalter for this. Hogan then sarcastically adds that he's amaze at how much Klink thinks ahead, before he picks up Klink's helmet again and knocks some ashes into it while Klink isn't looking. Klink then comments that LeBeau has refused to cooperate. Not liking that, he asks for LeBeau to be brought into his office. LeBeau then enters the office, announcing that he would not work for DuBois, in spite of Klink's threat of making him work for DuBois, but he soon becomes stuck when he tries to recall his serial number. This bothers Klink, as he can't see how someone who is suppose to have discovered Hemolac can't remember his own serial number. Hogan claims that they are all like this, saying that at one time Einstein has forgotten his pants. Klink, not caring about that, then orders LeBeau to assist Dubois in his endevours, before dismissing both him and Hogan from his office. The pair then leaves the room. LeBeau is then led, under armed guard, to the storage building where DuBois has been placed in earlier to conduct his experiments. After he is placed inside the building, a surprised DuBois greets LeBeau, who while refusing to shake his hand, tells DuBois that he has been assigned to him as his assistant. DuBois tells LeBeau that he does not need an assistant, nor has he asked for one to be assigned. LeBeau then tells him that he is there on Klink's orders. DuBois then says he has no choice. Not too long after DuBois' comment, LeBeau says that he does has a choice, before grabbing him by the collar of his scientist smock, and slamming him hard against a cabinet, while saying that he should work for the Allies or die, and he would willingly kill him if he refuses to do the former. After calling him a collaborator, an angry DuBois gets out of LeBeau's grip, while informing him that he is not a traitor, that in fact, he has been doing everything he could not to help the Germans, while losing his scientific ability in the process. When LeBeau asks him why he is here if he doesn't want to help them, Dubois tells him that it is because the Germans are holding his daughter, Marie DuBois, hostage in town, to make sure that he does work for them, else something bad might happen to her. After hearing that, LeBeau suggests to him that they could for the time being delay things further by making Crêpe Suzettes, to which his fellow Frenchman enthuisastically agrees. Later, in front of Barrack 2, as Carter, Kinch and Newkirk are filling up a barrel with water from a bucket, while being watched by Schultz, Carter informs Newkirk, Kinch and Hogan, who is standing behind an open window, that LeBeau has past along to him that Dubois said that he would not leave without his daughter. Kinch and Newkirk then comments that the girl is too well guarded inside the Hauserhauf to be rescued. Hogan's solution is that they'll rescue her anyway. Newkirk, although shocked a little by Hogan's confidence that they will be able to rescue the girl, asks how they are going to do it. When Hogan asks how many men would probably be protecting the girl at the hotel, Carter quickly replies probably two to three squads, while Kinch adds with a Captain or Major as well. Newkirk then adds that it might as well be a General, if they plan to get her out of the hotel. Hogan then adds why not a General, since he would force the other German officers to give her to him, before placing a coin over an eye and then pretending to be General von Himmelburger, as Newkirk still complains about the situation. Schultz, as he hears Hogan pretend to be a General, snaps to attention and salutes him, before realizing that it is actually Hogan whom he is saluting to while Newkirk drops the bucket in his hand. Schultz then ends the salute while not happy over being tricked. Story Notes * This is the thirteenth produced episode of the series, but is the twelfth one to be shown on television. * Hogan uncharacteristically smokes a pipe in this episode. Humor is added when he uses Klink's spiked battle helmet to clean out this pipe. * Up to this point in the series, Hogan's men have been drinking coffee from a bright red coffee pot. Perhaps realizing that prisoners should have more worn-out looking utensils, the coffee pot was painted a dull red. The bright red coffee pot was also visually distracting in the prisoners' drab/brown barracks and with everyone wearing either brown or muted color uniforms, the bright red would stand out in every shot. * The first allusion that Klink's living quarters are attached to his office is when he comes through a door leading to his secretary's office, dressed in his robe. Just to note: in the coming seasons, that door is almost never used. * General Albert Burkhalter is mentioned in this episode. * This is the first episode in which LeBeau is referred to by either Colonel Klink or Sergeant Schultz as 'The little cockroach'. * Parley Baer, Altman, is best known as Mayor Stoner from The Andy Griffith Show. * Two code of conducts are mentioned in the episode: The Geneva Convention and the U.S. Military Code of Conduct. * An American governmental agency is mentioned: Interstate Commerce Commission. * A famous scientist is mentioned: Albert Einstein. Quotes As Hogan tries to convince Klink allow LeBeau to work with Henry DuBois: * Klink: What is this about LeBeau? * Hogan: Oh, yeah. Monsieur Dubois caught sight of him this morning and immediately asked him to work in his laboratory. * Klink: But why LeBeau? * Hogan: You have never heard of Louis LeBeau? The man they call 'Mr. Test Tube' at the Ecole de Chemie in Paris? * Klink: He's a chemist? * Hogan: In France, he's known for the discovery of hemolac! * Klink: He...hemolac? What is hemolac?! * Hogan: That's a problem for after the war: What is hemolac? ------------- As Hogan and his men discuss how to rescue Dubois' daughter: * Newkirk: What different does it make? Might as well be a bleedin' General. (Dumps water from a bucket into a drum). * Hogan: Why not a General? If a General showed up at the Hauserhauf and demanded the girl... * Newkirk: Where are we gonna get somebody like that? He comes up with ideas... * Hogan: (in German accent with a coin as a monocle) You will stand at attention when General von Himmelburger addresses you! * Schultz (enters scene): Jawhol, Herr Gener... (Hogan salutes, and Schultz quickly realizes his mistake) ------------ Hogan and Newkirk, disguised as General von Himmelburger and his assistance, are trying to get Marie DubBois placed in their custody: * 2nd Officer: Sir, I regret, but we must have written authorization, please. Bitte? * Hogan (as von Himmelburger): You dare to question the authority of General von...von...von... * Newkirk: ...Himmelburger. * Hogan: ...Himmelburger? This man will be court-martialed, shot AND sent to the Russian Front! Now listen to me, all of you. My patient is at an end. (smashes a pencil holder and a lamp) I want this girl brought down and put in my machine in five minutes! (smashing plates and glasses) Repeat, five mintues! (smashing) If you do not follow my orders within that time (smashing) you will all be transferred to the Russian Front! Including the hotel itself! (Breaks some more dishes) Ja! Do you hear me? * Newkirk (after Hogan has smashed several more vases, hits one soldier's helmet and slaps another one in the face): He means it. I know him. (Outside the hotel, after the chaos) What do we do if they don't bring the girl out? * Hogan: We go to the Russian Front! * Newkirk: Hurry up. ------------ Hogan talking with LeBeau after promising Klink to stall for time while pretending to help him find Dubois. * Hogan: Didn't you learn anything from DuBois? * LeBeau: Well, most of the time we just made Crêpe Suzettes. * Hogan: (inaudible comment) We have to stall long enough for Dubois and the girl to get started for England. ------------ After getting the signal that the lab is set to explode: * Hogan: Colonel, you worry too much. * Klink: I worry? Huh. Your life is easy. You're only a prisoner of war. * Hogan: No problem, whatsover. As Professor Dubois was killed in an explosion in his laboratory. * Klink: Well, in that case, you're...killed in his laboratory? Really? When? * Hogan (looking at his watch: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (An explosion is then heard) Any questions? Bloopers * If not a major goof, the following scene should have been explained better: in one scene, Carter is asked to tutor LeBeau on some rudimentary chemistry to fool the Germans. Carter replies that while he ran a drug store in Muncie, Indiana, and is studying to be a pharmacist, he knows almost nothing about chemistry. In episode 7, (5 previous to this one), Carter - while no pro at mixing chemicals to produce a bomb (causing many misfires and backfires in the process) eventually does so. It seems odd that he would now profess to know nothing about chemistry. * Throughout the episode, the DuBois character is called Henry, but in the closing credits his first name is listed as Emil. * Hogan poses as a German general and enters a heavily guarded hotel. In a feigned rage, he threatens the German guards and breaks vases and lamps in the lobby. As he heads for the door, he steps around a large, gold-colored vase on the floor and picks another one up from a nearby table. In subsequent shots, this first vase is no longer seen. External links * The Scientist at TV.com * The Scientist at the Internet Movie Database * The Scientist episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season One